


if my heart was a house (you'd be home)

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dan, mentions of nausea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: In which Phil comes home from the gym sick and tired and Dan is concerned and protective.(Inspired byPhil's story about his experience at the gymandDan's retelling of the incident, where he was basically super defensive and caring on Phil's behalf.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote in like an hour! I felt so bad for Phil watching his video, and you can tell Dan definitely did too!
> 
> Title: if my heart was a house - owl city
> 
> Disclaimer: d&p are not mine
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Phil comes home about forty-three minutes earlier than Dan had been expecting him to.

“You weren’t gone for long,” he says, not looking up from his screen. “Was the gym life not for you?”

Phil doesn’t respond. Dan looks up, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

And Phil looks _terrible._ Even on good days, Phil is still about as pale as snow. Right now, however, he looks almost translucent. There’s a sickly green tinge to his face that Dan has come to associate with nausea.

“Jesus, Phil,” Dan says, standing up. Phil shudders, moving towards the couch. Dan hastens to help him sit down, noting that the back of the older man’s shirt is drenched with sweat. His breathing is shallow and uneven, and he smells like- like death, basically.

“Here,” Dan reaches over to grab the half-filled glass of water he’d been sipping at earlier, still sitting on the table next to the couch. He mentally thanks his past self for being lazy and not clearing it up earlier. Phil takes the glass with shaky fingers, downing around half of it in one go.

“Thanks,” he says, finally. His voice is raspy. “I threw up twice at the gym.”

Dan winces, sympathy for his partner flooding his senses. “Why?”

What follows is a sad and graphic story about hunky personal trainers named Kyle and Indian food. Phil tells it in a way that Dan presumes is supposed to be funny. It totally would be funny. Except for how it really isn’t.

“This story would make a great video,” Phil muses, once he’s done retelling his story. “Don’t you think so?”

Dan can’t bring himself to respond, because he’s too busy thinking of ways he can subtly get back at the gym for treating Phil this way. He’s angry and protective in a way he never was until 2009.

Phil waves his hand in front of Dan’s face. “Earth to Dan.”

Dan snaps back to reality, and takes another look at the deathlike pallor of Phil’s skin. Then he’s dragging the older man into his arms.

“Dan, you can’t hug me, I’m gross right now,” Phil says. The way he folds himself into Dan’s embrace says different.

“You need to learn how to assert yourself, Phil,” Dan murmurs into Phil’s (sweaty) hair. “You don’t deserve to be treated this way.”

Phil sighs against Dan’s neck. “I know,” he says. “I can’t help being overly polite, though.”

Dan rolls his eyes fondly, pulls away, presses a gentle kiss to Phil’s forehead.

“Go take a shower. You smell terrible,” he says. Phil lets out an indignant noise, before getting up and making his way to the exit. Dan relaxes into the couch cushions, already beginning to mentally draft thousands of angry e-mails to the gym.

“Dan,” Dan looks up- Phil’s head is poking back through the lounge door.

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” the older man says, before disappearing once again. Dan sinks into the couch again, only this time he’s blushing like a teenager.

He vows, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, that he’ll spend the rest of his life loving and caring for this man.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos are LOVE :D
> 
> tumblr: altphan :)


End file.
